Toothless
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Pretty much Toothless' point of view on the whole How To Train Your Dragon bit. He has some...different opinions.
1. The human

**A little story, it was just kinda hanging there, so I decided to take it up. Hopefully you'll enjoy this! ****J **

I don't know how this all started, but I do remember the day I met _him_. It was a pitch black night, perfect for hunting in except I wasn't hunting for myself. I was hunting for the Chief. The Chief, was tremendous in more than one way. He was huge in size, weight, and especially appetite. The worst thing about him was that he was lazy. He lived deep in this ancient volcano and he would never come out because he was just that lazy. So he sent out this homing beacon 100 years ago, he summoned all the dragons and told them to feed him, and if someone didn't bring a ration, he'd eat them instead. No one could resist the call, so twice a day they brought him food. How? By attacking towns which people live in. My mother told me this story when I was little, so I'd been doing the same thing. Then it all fell apart in one night.

I'm the fastest dragon there ever was. So one night, I with a band of other dragons getting some food for the Chief and I do the huge part of distracting the people on the watch tower. I blow a couple of blasts of fire, then one of my purple fires. Then out of nowhere something smacks into me and ties me up! I fall like a rocket down, down then I hit the ground. I feel a sudden pain in my tail as soon as I stop. I moved my tail up around to look at it, but I couldn't move. Something was all over me, holding me very tightly and uncomfortably,_ rope_. I used my teeth to try and bite it, nothing. I used my claws, nothing. I was stuck there until something or someone could help me.

Meanwhile I had to go back and feed the Chief, but I couldn't move. I twisted and turned but I only knotted myself further. I growled at the ropes, then sighed. My head, my tail, my whole body ached. So I closed my eyes.

The next time I opened them I saw a human off in the distance. I opened my eyes again and he was right next to me with a knife drawn. _This is it,_ I thought, _he's going to kill me just like the other humans. I never knew my life would end this way. _

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes once more, expecting to feel the point at any moment. There was a pause. Then I heard snapping and the tight ropes were being cut. I looked up. The human was cutting the ropes!

In the instant that I was free I leapt on him. He had fear in his eyes and I was also afraid. I put on my fiercest face, telling him that he would never again touch me. Then I got up and tried to fly down the slope. This failed. I hardly got over the trees when I felt I was going down and landed in a ravine. Again, ouch. I turned and looked at myself to see what had gone wrong. I looked at my tail and half of it was gone! I paced in circles. I couldn't do anything without my tail! I couldn't fly most of all!

I felt eyes watching me so I looked around. That _human _was watching me. I made a face at him the snorted. I saw a pond and wandered slowly over and got a drink. I felt more horrible than I looked. I looked back around and the human was gone. Sighing I made a little fire nest, just the way I liked it then laid down. I had to think this through. It was near midday, and the Chief's next feeding would be in about 4 hours unless he's in a bad mood, then he eats more. But if I couldn't fly to the den, then I couldn't give him food. Then what would my life be worth if I couldn't feed the Chief? I laid there and thought and thought until my brain hurt, then I closed my eyes and fell asleep all over again.

It was early the next morning, I had gotten up still sore and my tail was still missing. Then I heard sliding on the rocks. I went and hid behind a large rock… it was that strange human again! Creeping up, I was ready to pounce on him when he turned around. I didn't have the nerve to kill him when he was looking, but, wait, he was carrying fish! I slithered down the rock and stood in front of him. He held out the fish to me. I looked at him. He looked at me. I crept forward and opened my mouth. I didn't want him to take the fish back so I started without my teeth showing. Then showed them and took the fish. I ate the fish and it was _so_ good on my empty stomach, but my mother always taught me to be polite when someone gives me food. I rushed up, maybe a little too quickly for the human's liking and coughed the food back up for him to share. Then I sat back.

He just sat there. I nodded for him to eat it. He slowly took a bite then did a funny gesture with his face. _Swallow it! _I mentally coaxed. He finally did but also shuddered then did another funny look with his face. I tried to imitate it.

He walked forward and tried to touch my nose. I snarled at him and flew-fell away. When I was on the ground I made another little fire nest and laid in it putting my tail over my eyes. A moment later I look up and there was that pesky human! I snorted and got up and hung upside down on a tree by my tail. He sighed and walked over and sat on a rock. Then I heard a stick scratching on the ground, I thought that I had hurt his feelings. So I got up and walked over to see what he was doing. I looked over his shoulder and he was drawing a picture of me! I wanted to repay him so I grabbed a log and drew a beautiful picture too. He stood up and stepped on my picture, I growled. He just didn't respect my art! He took his foot off. Then he stepped on it again, I did the same. Then he learned to respect my picture. He stepped over and over then he stood in front of me.

He put out his hand to touch me again. I still told him no. Then he turned away and put out his hand. I decided that he wasn't as bad as other humans, and maybe, because he was kind he could help me. I stretched my nose forward and put it against his small, warm hand. The human heaved a sigh. I drew my head back.

The human said some meaningless words, I heard them but I didn't care what they meant. He said something around the lines of: "Maybe dragons aren't as fierce as we thought they are. You're actually pretty nice. I'll name you Toothless, because it looked like you didn't have any teeth. Well, it's getting late, I'd better go, bye Toothless!" the human waved his hand then ran off.

I sighed. Alone again. It was nice to have some company, even if it was a human. I again heard the beacon from the Chief, and I still knew I couldn't go. Actually, it was nice not to have to hunt for some lazy dragon. I was free, no chance of getting eaten. I was getting used to that life. I yawned. It had been a long day and I didn't even care to make my fire nest. I just found a cozy corner and curled up and sighed sleepily.

**So yeah, it's in Toothless' point of view. It was just hanging above my head so I grabbed it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! J **


	2. Real flight

**Sorry this took so long, a little writers' block. I tried to make it accurate. Second part! (Own nothing) enjoy! **

So I now considered the human and I friends. And I think he did too. So it was the next afternoon and he brought a whole bunch of fish! So I sat down and started in. oh! That fish was so good! So I was scarfing the food down, and I was looking for more when I felt something on my tail. I shifted my tail and the wind blew it up.

I was dumbfounded. The human was tying something to my tail that could help me fly! I spread my wing and crouched. Then I leapt up flapping my wings as I went up and up then suddenly down and down! I willed the human to help or I was going to have another hard landing. Then suddenly the human did something. I we went straight up. Then I turned and flew straight. That human was still on my tail, telling me where to go! I went back down, not wanting him to drop from a hundred feet then threw him off my tail. He flew off twenty feet one way I fell twenty feet another way.

I sighed. I told myself that if I ever wanted to fly again, I would have to have the human help me. I heard the human shout "Yeah!" as if he heard my thought. I shook myself off and looked at the fake tail. It didn't match me. I was a little irked but anything that could help me fly I would take. The human wandered back over to me and said some more meaningless words like "Well, Toothless, I have to go. I have to eat supper. I'll see you tomorrow." then he ran off. I could see this was going to a regular routine.

I was really actually starting to like this boy. He was kind and he really seemed nice. I decided to open up and be more pleasant the next day.

The next day came. I decided to watch and observe the human and what he did. It seemed he constantly did the same with me. This small human, not quite a man, with an awkwardly large nose and teeth that stuck out when he did that thing with his face and little dots that lined his cheeks, was strange. He always seemed concerned with my tail. He always bopped his head up and down as if watching for something. He reminded of those rodents that live in holes in the ground.

Now I seen grown humans, and if you were to compare him to one of the especially hairy ones, he would be a stick. With just a small amount of leaves on the top. Now that I was thinking on it, he reminded me of one of the dragons I'd met before. He had dots across his face and about every third word he would jerk. What did he say it was called? Ah! Hiccups! He told me that whenever he was in a hurry he hiccupped so his friends called him Hiccup.

So I decided to nickname the human Hiccup. He never hiccupped when I first met him, but it fit. Maybe I heard that name somewhere else? Oh, well. So Hiccup worked on my tail every afternoon. Then after, we would see if it worked. He improved it more each time. Then at last he had it.

He made several devices and hooked then all around me. Then he jumped on my back. I heard a few clicks then I took off. Up and up I went and shortly I leveled down and glided. I waited for Hiccup to do something. I heard him say "Okay there bud, were gunna take this nice and slow" he patted my neck then something about "position three…no four." I heard a click and felt a shift. I sighed. This was going so slowly. I made a slow turn. Then I heard him mumble some words as I dived down.

"Come on buddy! Come on!" I heard him yell as I headed for some rocks. Did he think this would help anything? I could feel that he was very tense I rolled my eyes. _Weakling. _"Yes! It worked!" he said but he wasn't focusing, because a moment afterwards I hit a rock. "ouch!" I grunted.

"Sorry!" he replied.

Then I hit another one. "Knock it off!" I grumbled.

"That was my fault."

I turned my head and slapped him with my ear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Position 4, no 3."

I climbed up and up. "Yes!" I called. "I'm flying again!"

"Yeah! Go Baby!" Hiccup cried.

"I'm not a baby, but I agree!" I bellowed back.

"This is amazing!" I heard him say. "The wind in my…CHEAT SHEET!" I heard him yell. He was reaching back to grab the paper when something snapped. I saw him fly past me, and I knew this wasn't good. He and I both yelled we both plummeted down towards the rock and ocean.

"Help! Help! I can't fly!" I cried, still falling.

"Oh! Gosh!" I heard him exclaim. "You have to kinda angle yourself!" he tried to explain to me. But I began to spin and one of my wings hit him. He came back over and grabbed the seat he had put on my back. He hooked himself back in. "Yes!" I gasped. We continued to fall then he pulled up and caught us.

We were heading towards the rocks at full speed I could feel him suddenly gain more courage and he let go of his paper and knew exactly how to show me through the rocks. We emerged from the rocks.

"Yeah!" I heard him yell.

"Oh! Yeah!" I agreed. I blew a purple fire, I was so overjoyed.

"Come On!" I Hiccup sighed as the blast came nearer.

I smiled to myself. This, was a great day.


	3. Astrid

**Still sorry it's taking so long, I have a busy week. Part 3 of Toothless. Enjoy!**

When we landed, Hiccup jumped off my back and got some fish from who knows where. It was a huge stack and I knew I couldn't hide it for long. I offered some to Hiccup. He refused. So I ate at my own pleasure then others started to come. I know humans call them Terrible Terrors, but I call them Puffins. So they flew in like all that and a clawful of fish and started invading my meal! One even ate my gift to Hiccup!

I caught one trying to sneak off with one of my fish so I grabbed it from him and ate before he could do anything else.

"Go away! This is my food! Go! Shoo!" I told him.

He didn't like this so he puffed himself up opened his mouth and…poof! I puffed some fire first and made him deflate. I laughed to my self as I watched him wander around like he had been hit with a rock. Then Hiccup took one of my small fish and tossed it to him. He ate it quickly then ran over to Hiccup's side and fell asleep.

"Everything we knew about dragons…was wrong!" I heard Hiccup murmur.

"And everything I knew about humans was wrong too," I replied.

Hiccup and I flew back over to the ravine.

"See you later buddy!" the boy called as he climbed out and away.

I grinned as he left, it was late and the day had been so dramatic. I made myself a little fire bed and fell quickly asleep, dreaming of flying quickly and happily with Hiccup on my back and the wind in my face. Then suddenly it was feeding time for the chief. As my instinct told me I flew towards the call and entered the dormant volcano. Food was being tossed down then suddenly I remembered I needed to give food as well, and those who didn't would be eaten. So I quickly made a donation but before I realized what I had done Hiccup and fallen and been eaten by the Chief.

I woke with a start. I heard the echo of foot steps I had slept until noon! I quickly got up and ran over to the pond and splashed my face in it. Then I saw Hiccup at then entrance but I still heard footsteps. Some else had come. I met Hiccup happily and he worked my tail for a moment then I saw something. It was another human. I waited for Hiccup to show me who she was, but he didn't so I took matters into my own claws.

I started towards her and growled at her. I was almost on her, ready to protect my friend when he ran up in front of me and turned bright red. "H-hey Astrid," Hiccup stuttered.

"A Dragon!" she roared. "So that's how you've been doing it! Hiccup…"

1st off, I couldn't believe I got his name right! Second off, I could see that Hiccup was even more scared of her than I was! She looked like she was about to explode! Hiccup tried to explain things to her but she was determined to tell "The others."

So eventually Hiccup let her go. He climbed on my back with a sigh then he whispered to me, "let's go get Astrid!"

I flew up then dove down. I used my front claws to grab her them we flew off with her screaming we stopped on the top of a tree and dropped her on a branch.

"Get me down!" she wailed.

"We'll let you down when you won't tell the others!" Hiccup replied. I agreed although I didn't know who they would tell.

After a moment she agreed. Hiccup puller her onto my back but I could tell she wasn't convinced. So I decided I would help Hiccup out. I flew straight up as fast I could go, I could tell she was almost falling off and Hiccup almost had as well. I had a huge grin on my face as I flattened out and glided for a few seconds then Dived straight down and into the icy water below, then up again and down and once more then, wide awake I soared back up and spun around then dove once more. I looked back as Astrid had hugged Hiccup in order to not fall off

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid cried.

Then I unfolded my wings and gently wheeled up to where I was gliding slowly. The whole time Hiccup was narrating what I was doing. He even called me a useless reptile! That cut deep!

Astrid was still scared and I didn't think Hiccup even expected me to do that. I flew into the clouds, now pink in the sunset to try and calm Astrid down and to prove that neither Hiccup nor I were being mean to her. I flew up gradually while Astrid put her hands in the air and smiled. I soared around and turned upside down. Then back down below the clouds where it was dark and the moon and stars were reflecting off the water. Then multi-colored lights lit up the sky even more. _Perfect _I thought, _if this couldn't convince Astrid_ _nothing will. _We glided past the clouds and I saw the village in which I remember Hiccup taking me once at night. Astrid looked over my shoulder and I looked back at her. I grinned back then focused again. I could tell both were very happy. Hiccup loosened on the straps and Astrid quit squeezing my stomach.

I made my way past giant stones with fire inside them then up.

"Alright," I heard Astrid. "I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's amazing!"

Then suddenly I heard calling. Not just any calling, it was the Chief. My nightmare was coming true. I tried inwardly to resist but I had to go. I turned and started into the mist, towards the Nest. I flew deeper and deeper into the mist and soon other dragons were there too, bringing sheep and such. I felt the humans crouch down and Hiccup whispered "Get down!" I swerved just fast enough to stay out of the other dragon's' ways. Then we entered though the cave that was lit with red light. Thousands were there as I remembered it, tossing food down in hopes that they wouldn't be eaten. I looked for a place to land. When I did I hid, then I heard Hiccup talking and I willed him to stop. Then a Gronkle, as humans called them dropped a tiny piece. The Chief immediately raised his head and ate the dragon. Then he turned and looked at me. _Humans? _He growled.

Then I knew it, the Chief had smelled humans, and other than that, the fact that I hadn't brought any food. I heard a deep growl the he raised his massive head even higher. And let out a loud roar.

Hiccup urged me to get out of there and I was already off towards they cave entrance. I flew as fast as I could amongst the huge group of dragons also trying to escape. We finally broke free of the crowd and I flew back as fast as I could.

.


	4. The dragon battle and what came of it

**Here we go, part 4!**

It was very late when we landed. I started shaking myself off from the dramatic experience. Then I tuned my hearing towards Astrid and Hiccup. They were arguing about whether or not to tell the rest of the humans about the Nest. Astrid insisted but Hiccup argued that if they told the others, I would probably be killed or enslaved. Then she hit Hiccup. He deserved it, I thought for scaring her. He looked back at me. I shrugged. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her kiss him "For everything else" she explained. Then she ran off.

I came up to Hiccup to see if he was okay. He sighed and did that strange grin-type thing with his mouth. "I like her," I told him. "She's cool." he shook his head at me.

He soon left and I curled up and went to sleep. I slept without dreaming and it was a very fitful rest. I was up in the morning I splashed myself with some water. Then drew some more with a stick. Then I had a strange feeling in my gut. Hiccup was in trouble. Soon I could hear it. A dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, had Hiccup! I was scared. I searched around for a way out of the cove. I called to Hiccup to tell him I was going to be there. I searched and I scrabbled and climbed then I finally found a way out I flapped my wings and tried to balance as hard as I could then I run up the boulders and out. I tried flying but it was useless.

"I'm coming Hiccup!" I called again then I ran as fast as my legs would take me. Using my wings for extra speed. I heard screams and hurrahs and I heard on specific one call "Hiccup!" it was Astrid's. I saw the village in daylight and almost hesitated to go into to it until I heard the growl of the other dragon. I knew that dragon! He my archenemy that had injured my sibling when I was little. I bellowed a challenge and bolted straight for the roars and screams. I saw flames and wings and humans. I didn't care, I tore through the guard around the cage and leapt in front of Hiccup.

"If you want him, you have to get through me!" I challenged.

"Ah! You! Protecting a human I see, typical. This will be fun!" he bawled back. He lunged at me but I dodged and bit him.

"Toothless!" I heard Hiccup scream. "Get out! Go!"

I ignored him, and I still fought Snare while humans began to flood the arena. I could see and smell them they were all around. I soon felt ropes and people came between the other dragon and I. I looked and called for Hiccup but he was being dragged off by a huge human with lots of hair.

"Let him go! Let him go!" I growled but soon the humans bore down on me. "No! no!" then everything went black.

Then next thing I knew I was chained up with a wood harness around my neck so that I had to stand and the only thing I could move was my head. I was so angry. I tried to shake the chains off and I tried everything I could. But soon I gave up and hung my head. I didn't know what they were going to do with me. Probably take my out in the ocean and drown me. I had to wait and see.

What made me angrier was the fact that I couldn't find Hiccup. Was he just going to leave me? I thought that he would help me, but instead he left me, he abandoned me. I thought he was different. He be the one to prove to the other dragons that not all humans are obnoxious thorns in the tails.

Then the big man who took Hiccup away walked past me. I stared at him with abhorrence. He didn't seen to even care. I growled deep in my throat. If I ever got my claws on him…

I didn't have time to think about what I would do because the ship lurched forward and began to sail out to the ocean. It took about an hour then we reached the thick cloud of fog. Then I knew it. They were forcing me to take them to the Nest. This was great because I could get the chief to eat them! I knew that wouldn't happen though, he'd tried human before, said it tasted like dirt. So I kept my head down them suddenly my ear began to twitch. It was meal time for the Chief. I lifted my head and pointed in the direction, willing myself to get there. My brain told me to go and get there as quickly as possible, my heart told me to confuse them and steer them away. I ended up following my instinct. Leading them left and right through the winding maze of rock pillars.

Soon we reached land. I was ashamed of myself. I led the enemy right to our doorstep and now he could have had free range to wipe us out.

_Way to go smarty! _I told myself. _You did it alright. _I sighed to myself. Right then I wished I would have never met Hiccup. I wished I would have just wasted away into nothing. Unless someone did something, this would be then end of our dragon family.


	5. Battling the Green Death

**I, first, want to apologize profusely for the horrible grammar in the last two chapters. I was rushing and I am very sorry. Second, thank you for the comments, they are much appreciated! Third, I know I am a rushing things in the story a bit but I have a purpose for it so, don't worry, I'll include things. I have a sponge for a brain. So here we go!**

I heard a deep rumbling. I looked up and saw a large hole in the side of the volcano. Dragons of all kinds were flying elsewhere to get out of the mess they might to get into. Then I heard and saw the crumbling of rocks and a huge head with long sharp teeth rise from among the rubble and opened the hole larger then before so it could fit its body out. The Chief. I saw the humans running back towards their vessels screaming and in a panic.

The Chief let out a huge roar of anger at being disturbed. He stepped out further then humans shot rocks and clots of dirt at him. "Fools!" he bellowed. "These are nothing!" he reached down and crushed one of the throwing machines in his teeth. Then he let out a blaze of fire to destroy the ships the humans came in. The ships went up in flames, sparks flew everywhere and I was still trapped on the ships.

"Help! Hello? anyone?" I called but no one could hear me or cared about me.

I saw the humans regrouping and start heading back for the Chief. Then two foolish men ran straight towards the Chief trying to get his attention by yelling and throwing things at him. The Chief grew angrier and angrier. Then, just as the Chief was about to destroy one of the humans a fire knocked him in the head.

I was in a panic about what to do, then I saw them. Dragons, were they rebelling on their own? No, Hiccup was leading them! They all swooped in, four dragons with humans on each one. All of the grown humans stopped and looked in shock. The Chief growled darkly at them then grabbed one of the ships and tossed it at the humans on the ground, thundering at them with words I will not say.

Meanwhile, the four dragons circled around then split up and flew all around the Chief. I wish I could have been there fighting with them. The Chief shot fire at them roaring and bellowing challenges at them. Then a dragon came right above me and down jumped Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" I mumbled though the muzzle.

He tired to pull the muzzle off so that I could help. He got it off my nose and began working on the other restraints. As he did so I watched to see the other humans on the dragons, almost in a suicide attempt, try to distract the Chief by making noise. This confused the dragons they were riding and hurt their ears. Then one of the dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare, dropped one of the humans on the Chief's head. Then another human and dragon crashed to the ground. The Chief almost stepped on him when the human on the dragon's head hit his eyes. The Chief let out a huge yell of pain then stepped forward, missing the human on the ground. Then suddenly the human on the Chief's head disappeared.

I glimpsed the Chief turning around then his tail hit the ships and set Hiccup and I into the icy water. I knew I could hold out for a little while, but I was concerned about Hiccup who was concerned for me.

"Hiccup!" I called. He swan towards me holding his breath. He and I worked to break the chains of the contraption then suddenly he stopped moving. Something dove in and grabbed Hiccup and left me in the water. "Hiccup!" I screeched as it drug him away.

For a moment I was in a sheer terror. I didn't know what to do. I was slowly sinking and my only hope of escape had been drug away. Then I saw a huge bulk coming towards me. It was another human! He looked at me and I at him and it seemed we had an understating of what was going to happen. He swam forward and broke the harness around my neck. I looked at him and asked him "Are you ready?" A moment later I quickly swam vertically and burst out of the water carrying the human out with me and dropped him on the shore. I landed on a rock, shook off and looked for Hiccup then signaled for him to come.

"Okay!" he said running over and jumping on my back. The man grabbed his arm and told him to be 'careful' in a way of speaking. Hiccup said he would then we leapt into the sky. I flew around as fast as I could then we both saw and heard Astrid and her dragon being sucked in by the Chief, I shot over and blew a powerful purple fire at him.

"Knock it off, fatty!" I growled at him as I did so.

Then Hiccup saw Astrid fall so I swooped around and caught her with my feet.

"Hey there!" I said looking down at her. She did what Hiccup later called a smile then I smiled back. Then I flipped her around and dropped her nicely on the ground a safe distance away.

I her he cry "Go!" so Hiccup and I went. We went straight up then I dove down gathered all the power I had and shot the most powerful purple fire blast I ever had. It was so strong it knocked over the Chief.

"Ha! In your face!" I yelled back at him.

So we flew around distracting the chief bothering him and pestering him until he got so irate that he decided to fly up and chase us. This was the plan which, though I didn't listen to, I figured out from Hiccup's leading. The Chief continued to shoot fire at us until everything was an inferno. Then suddenly I smelled smoke and heat on my tail. I glanced back and saw that the fake tail Hiccup had made was on fire! I knew we had a limited amount of time before it was all over and I had to either crash or land. As it grew darker we decided to pull one more stunt to rid everyone of the Chief, diving down then catching ourselves before he caught us. This was working until I knew my tail was almost gone. So I improvised and shot a purple fire into the Chief's mouth because it was hanging wide open.

He choked just like that Terrible Terror did and fell heavily into the water spouting up flames everywhere. Hiccup was exhausted and he fell off my back, not only that but my tail had totally disintegrated. So we both hurtled downwards spinning out of control. Then I focused all my energy on keeping myself straight while flapping towards Hiccup. The flames almost reached him when I used my wings to cover him. I used my arms to keep a hold of him and I used my wings to land. When I did land, I folded my wings over Hiccup to protect him, then everything went black.


	6. Comming Back 'Round

We're wrapping the story up after this. Enjoy!

**When I came-to I heard footsteps near my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was the big human that saved Hiccup from the water. I looked at him watching his face and body. A crowd of people had formed around him and were also looking at him. He had a very melancholy appearance as he looked back at me. **

**I wondered for a moment why everyone was watching me then I remembered, **_**Hiccup. **_**I sighed to myself. I hoped the little human was okay, and I wondered to myself what the big human would do to me if he wasn't. I lingered while unfolding my wings to reveal the small person. I looked at Hiccup as I did so, seeing that he was smoke stained and scraped up I also noticed that his leg was in an awkward position. The man walked over to Hiccup and caressed him in his arms. The man looked at me with a thankful look. I acknowledged the glance then leaned my head back. **

**The other humans on their dragons headed back so that the others could send more ships. They were there in a hour or so, meanwhile I rested up and took a nap. When the ships arrived, I got up and shakily made my way to the ships. I cleaned myself off on the way back, it was becoming morning again and I recognized that we had fought through the night. My artificial tail was gone, and the rest of my tail stung a little because of the fire.**

**When we got back to the village, Hiccup was placed in a human home that was big enough for me to fit into. I sat by his side as some humans worked on his leg, replacing it with a squeaky contraption. **

**I stayed there and assigned myself to Hiccup once he woke up, if he woke up. The whole time I waited, a acquainted myself with the things in his house. There were many loud things and many wood things. Then I found a nice perch in the human place, perfect for hanging upside down. **

**A while later I sensed that Hiccup was waking up. Judging by the light coming in the place, it was about lunch time or one o'clock my time. I ran over and looked at him closely. **

"**Hey!" I said. **

"**Oh, Toothless?" Hiccup replied. **

**I started going around the human place showing him things, telling him what I thought they were but he interrupted me.**

"**Whoa, um, does my dad know you're here?" he asked sitting up in what I thought to be a human bed. **

**I ran over to him. "You're dad?" I questioned. Then he went to get out of the bed, and when he pulled the floaty leaf things back he stared at his leg. I stopped and looked at him. I also looked at his leg. "Well," I said, "hope this doesn't effect fly capabilities!" then I thought for a moment, "Hey! We match!" I exclaimed.**

**Hiccup sighed and put his foot and contraption on the floor with his hand on a wooden stick. He sighed again then tried to stand up. He stumbled forward and I caught him with my nose. **

"**Thanks buddy," he offered. And leaning on me for support we headed towards the door. He opened the door and saw a random dragon. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "you better stay inside," he told me. He opened the door and looked out side and saw the village full of dragons. He mumbled something then the big man came over and led Hiccup forward. A whole group of humans surrounded him and began talking with various voices. I watched in the opening of the human place while the human s surrounded and through a I sat Astrid come over and kiss Hiccup. Then one of the men handed Hiccup something read and brown that obviously very heavy. **

**I thought it was time to intrude on this meeting so I jumped in and over some people, landing on ones' shoulder. "Hey! What about me?" I remarked. "Let's go fly some random place for the fun of it!" **

**So the next thing I knew Hiccup was on my back, testing my new tail. Astrid was on a Deadly Nadder next to us. "Ready?" Hiccup asked me.**

"**I'm always ready!" I replied. **

**At this we took off for the sky, zipping and racing around through the village. Other young humans on dragons all joined us then I flapped up as fast as I could and all the others disappeared behind in the clouds.**

**Hiccup and I grinned at each other and continued to fly until we became hungry then we landed. Then a half an hour later we continued to fly with Astrid and her dragon. **


	7. Epilouge

**Last part, I made it a little different then the actual movie. So enjoy!**

A little Gronkle bumped into Toothless' leg. "Is that story really true? It sounds too happy to be true."

"Oh! Sure just a good story. And this tail is actually how my _real _tail looks like too!" Toothless replied knocking the Gronkle sideways with his tail. "But seriously, it wasn't easy getting this kind of friendship with Hiccup. We went through a lot."

"Like what?" one of a Hideous Zippleback heads asked.

"Well," Toothless thought. "testing all those different types of tails, oh man! I thought that would never end! Once, Hiccup tried one that was controlled with a rope, it was all fine until he raised his hand to celebrate and it pulled my body sideways. Needless to say, we crashed."

All the junior training dragons laughed.

"Funny yeah? it wouldn't be funny to you if you crashed snout-first in to the bottom of a pond."

The trainees laughed again.

"There was also this one where Hiccup had made something that reminded me of a log. This one also failed and we both fell into the grass. Oh! But it wasn't just any grass, it was lemon grass!"

The whole class sighed and said "Lemon grass."

"I rolled in it, it smelled so good!"

"That makes me want to go roll in some!" the Gronkle exclaimed.

Toothless smiled. "I loved all those times that Hiccup would give me a good scratch, but then once he scratched in just the right place and it made me fall asleep like other dragons do when toughed under the jaw."

"Really? All dragons have that?" a Terrible Terror exclaimed turned to a Monstrous Nightmare and scratched under his jaw. Immediately, the young dragon's eyes crossed and it fell asleep.

"Ooooooh!" the whole group gasped.

Just then there was a reflection on the ground from a dragon rider's harness. All the dragons instantly got up and followed the dot closely until it vanished. Toothless shook his head.

"Anyways," he continued. "There were a lot of good times too. Like when Hiccup had me practice flying. He would shift his foot to control the tail he made and that would make me fly a certain way. Then one time the rope broke and we flew back. I landed on top of Hiccup. We both laughed at ourselves for that, but Hiccup stayed in the harness."

Then there was a short silence. Then a Deadly Nadder piped up saying "I hope I'll be as good of friends with my rider as you are with yours, Toothless."

"That's what I want for all of you, Kat. Be loyal! and your rider will hopefully be loyal to you!" Toothless replied patting the little dragon with his tail.

"Tell us about the time you and Hiccup snuck into the village!" the Monstrous Nightmare said sleepily waking up from his nap.

"How many times do I have to tell this story to you before you get tired of it?" Toothless complained. Sighing he quickly said, "It was a night that Hiccup was working on my tail. He led me into the village so that he could measure my tail so he could get the right size strap. Then we heard footsteps, Hiccup ran out while I hid, but my tail was a little too big for the place, I tried to pull it in, Astrid came inside after Hiccup ran in, but she couldn't find me. Then we went back to the cove. The end."

The trainees looked at one another. Then the second head of the Hideous Zippleback said, "Where is Hiccup anyway?"

"He's off tending the sheep with his dad and Astrid," Toothless replied slowly lowering his ears.\ and looking away.

"Without you?" all the little dragons exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he told me that he would take me for a ride later. Remember, we wouldn't have our riders if they didn't have food!" Toothless prompted them quickly. "Now, who's going to show me what they learned?"

All the dragons excitedly leapt up into the air flying around to show what they had learned. After a while, voices were heard and Toothless turned to see Hiccup and Astrid with packs on their backs coming up the trail with a stomp and a squeak. The Night Fury leapt up and dashed over to his rider, knocking the boy over.

Hiccup laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Always!" Toothless chirped. Hiccup climbed up and the two took off for the sky, Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, newly named Slice, coming up after.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied. "somewhere."

Then they all flew off with the sea breeze in their hair and the water in their dragons' faces.

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I loved writing it. **

**Now Kristina Charleston is over and out, peace! **


End file.
